warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkwing's mate(The Heart of the Cats series)
Prologue "L-let go of me!" the silver and white she-cat screamed when a black tom pinned her down on the ground. "I can't fight!" "My sweetie, I will release you when you promise..." And he whispered something to she-cat's ear, and licked her face. "No! I'm a medicine cat! please!" "My sweet, then I will just have to bring you to our territory and we will be mates, Sparkwing, my love," the black tom smirked. Sparkwing twisted herself free from the black tom. "I am a medicine cat, Hollowfoot, you know I can't have mates. I was stupid. I loved you once and you loved me back..." "I love you, Sparkwing, so join me in WindClan... and with my other mates... oops." "YOU HAVE OTHER MATES?! NOW I DON'T LOVE YOU! GO AWAY!!" Sparkwing screamed. "No, no, of course not... so before I leave..." Hollowfoot pinned Sparkwing on the ground again, and started licking her. This time, Sparkwing closed her eyes tightly, and clawed Hollowfoot's belly. Hollowfoot screamed and tried to break free. Sparkwing clawed Hollowfoot's flank, and Hollowfoot ran away. "Don't forget, Hollow''kit''. I am a medicine cat. I was supposed to be collecting herbs and treating wounds. I changed to a warrior because of you. Thanks to you, I can fight as good as any warrior now. If I see you again, that would be fun, Hollow''kit''. Run, run away, before I claw you and rip you into pieces!" Sparkwing said, very angry and threatening. Sparkwing felt weird as she chased off Hollowfoot. Sparkwing had a crush on Hollowfoot about two seasons ago. Sparkwing was a young apprentice back then, and Hollowfoot was a young warrior. She remembered their first encounter... "Hi," Hollowfoot said to Sparkwing. Spawkwing meowed a greeting in response. "You're beautiful, for an apprentice." At that moment, Hollowfoot had Sparkpaw's heart. "T-thanks." Sparkpaw replied. "Well, I want to see you tomorrow night, near the great oak. Will you come?" and he smiled to Sparkpaw. "Sure." Sparkpaw's meow was no more than a whisper. T''he day after the gathering, she headed to great oak.'' "Sparkpaw! you came!" Hollowfoot exclaimed. "Of course I came." Sparkpaw said lovingly. "Here, I'll come closer," Hollowfoot said. H''e came closer and touched his body to Sparkpaw's. Sparkpaw blushed. He entwined his tail with Sparkpaw's, which made Sparkpaw so happy.'' "So... I feel helpless when I am not able to see you," Hollowfoot whispered in Sparkpaw's ear. "Oh... I do too." Sparkpaw whispered back. "I keep feeling this attraction to you," Hollowfoot confessed. "I love you, Sparkpaw, with all my heart." Sparkpaw's heart thumped hard, and she whispered, "I love you soooo much, Hollowfoot..." Hollowfoot started licking Sparkpaw's fur. "Will you be my queen?" "I'd love to, my dear Hollowfoot." "I love you, Sparkpaw. I love you..." "I love you... Hollowfoot, with all my heart, too." Then Sparkpaw knew Hollowfoot was just the right mate for Sparkpaw. ~~~ But that didn't last long. Soon Sparkpaw became a medicine cat apprentice and became a full grown medicine cat. I must have been mouse-brained, Sparkwing thought. I should never have a mate, ever again, for I am a medicine cat. Sparkwing felt weird. Something unexpected, something... indescribable. Am I expecting Hollowfoot's kits? Oh, no. Sparkwing fainted. ~~~ When she woke up, a tiny white she-cat with green eyes was staring at her. "Right, don't worry, you have done nothing wrong. Let's see, I'll name you... Snowkit." Snowkit sucked the milk of her mother's teat. That is how Snowheart of SkyClan was born. Snowheart lived a fine life, until she figured out that Hollowfoot is her father and Snowheart was oldest of four cats whose fathers are Hollowfoot. ~~~ "Snowheart!" Sparkwing's eyes glittered with worry as she saw blood gushing out of her flank. "Sparkwing, I'm alright, see? just a little blood," Snowheart smiled. Snowheart waited for Sparkwing to treat her wound. "It's time to tell you the truth." Sparkwing's eyes glittered with determination. "Your real parents are not Liontail and Hailstripe. Your real parents are me... and a cat named Hollowfoot. I had a crush on Hollowfoot, until I figured out he had other mates. They have kits too, and those kits are your half-brothers and sisters." Snowheart nodded. "Sparkwing, I mean, mother, I understand perfectly. it's hard being a medicine cat. It's not your fault." "Thanks, Snowheart." Sparkwing placed some marigold pulp in her wound. Sparkwing's eyes suddenly glowed with anger. "I want you to take revenge on Hollowfoot." "I will, mother, I will." Snowheart's eyes held courage and determination. W''hatever happens, I will protect my family... including my never-seen half siblings.'' Category:Peroncat's story Category:Heart of the Cats series